


Derritiendo la nieve

by Pulpomolcagetero



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Lime, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpomolcagetero/pseuds/Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Inspirado en un comic del Especial de navidad de Spirou magazine.Fantasio causo una tremenda nevada en Champignac la víspera de Navidad. Spirou obviamente esta enfadado y tendra que hacer un poco de su magia para endulzarle el caracter.Historia escrita para Amino y publicada el 25 de diciembre del 2017 originalmente.





	Derritiendo la nieve

Chanpigna 24 de Diciembre XXXX

Fantasio sabia bien que solo tenia cinco minutos de ventaja, tenia que preparar su ofenciva antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, corrio por la nieve blanda alrededor del castillo, busco un escondite, se armo con municio que afortunadamente era lo que más abundaba, ya preparado se dispuso a esperar.

-¡FANTASIO!- Escucho el grito de su querido Spirou, solo usando esa camiseta roja, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como aquella prenda.

"La vacuna antifrio del Conde bien que surte efecto. Adentro se ciente como un sauna a pesar de que esta a -1 C*" Sonreia Fantasio por su ventaja, estaba tumbado de pansa en la nieve se sentía tan reconfortante como estar bajo la sombra de un arbol en una tarde de verano, sus manos desnudas podian manipular la nueve y el hielo con asombrosa facilidad, como si se tratase de una botella con un liquido frio o globos rellenos de agua. 

-Grrrrrr- Spirou se veia realmente enfadado, no era para menos. Despues de todo Fantasio habia probocado esta nevada al jugar con los inventos del Conde. Ahora estaba más que seguro que su querido Fantasio se estaria fugando de ayudar para la cena. Pues no le perdonaria esta metida de pata.

En ese momento un proyectil le dio directo en la cara, era una bola de nieve, busco de donde pudo haber venido, entonces recibio otra antes de ver medio corriendo a Fantasio.

-¡ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE!- Spirou trato de correr tras el, pero la nieve podia en verdad ser demaciado estorbo, dandoce prisa logro alcanzarle y derribarle.-¡Ahora si!

Fantasio se quedo inmóvil, incluso Spirou tuvo que voltearlo y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Fantasio?- el rubio no contesto, por un momento esto preocupo al pelirojo -¡¿Y si se golpeo con una piedra enterrada en la nieve al caer?!- Spirou le sacudio, en ese momento sintio como un puñado de nieve le daba contra la mejilla, sorprendido vio la sonrisa picara en el rostro de Fantasio, este le habia jugado una broma para hacerle bajar la guardia, despues Fantasio desequilibro a Spirou y termino tendido sobre él, aprobecho ese momento para besarle de forma apasionada y hambrienta, despues se separo sonriendole. Pero para su sorpresa, Spirou le regreso el puñado de nieve contra su mejilla.-¡Eso es por olvidar el pavo! ¡sin contar que provocaste una nevada con un metro de nieve cubriendo todo Champigna y tener que caminar todo ese camino!

-Vamos... vi que los trajeron en el quitanieve.- Dijo Fantasio mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo.

-Ya no soy ese jovencito que su mente se iba a la luna con sólo besarle, usted señor necesitara más que eso para encontentarme.-Dijo haciendole a un lado y centándose.

-Vamos, querido, creeme que siento lo que provoque. Pero es Navidad, no es propio de ti estar así de molestó. -Fantasio puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Spirou y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de su querido. Spirou le empujo un poco, pero entonces Fantasio volvio a acortar distancia y le dio otro beso.-¡Sabes, he tenido esta fantasia de hacerlo en un campo nevado!

-Tú y tus cosas, eso creo que se te acaba de ocurrir... aaaah...-Spirou sintio como la mano de Fantasio habia bajado su bragueta y estaba jugando con su hombria. Fantasio se lamia los labios y por un momento Spirou no pudo resistirse a este hombre, le regreso el beso mientas dejaba que jugará con su cuerpo. 

Minutos despues de que Fantasio empezara a juguetar, las prendas no tardaron en quedar esparcidas alrededor de aquellos cuerpos desnudos, Spirou se sentia fuera de si mientras Fantasio le estimulaba maravillosamente con aquella mano humedecida, mientras lamia y mordisquiaba sus pesones. Sabia lo que Fantasio planeaba, tanto que la imagen mental encendio su cuerpo tanto que hubo una reacción. La mano de Fantasio quedo pegajosa, miro al pelirrojo mientras sonreia y hasta enseñaba la lengua, los ojos de Spirou se agrandaron al sentir los dedos pegajosos intoducidos en cierta cavidad, para despues sentir que se retiraban y se reintronducian. 

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para que mi querido Spirou se encontente?¿mmm?

Spirou a causa de aquello febriles deseos, se acomodo de gatas sobre la nieve, Fantasio le habia vencido, por más enfadado que pudiera estar con él, su amor y devoción eran inegables, lo sintio dentro, como si los dos fueran uno, se movian en un compas apasionado, gimiendo de placer.

Spip los miro de lejos, mientras buscaba aquel arbusto donde horas antes vio las avellanas. 

"Esos dos pelean solo para terminar montandose, tienen demaciada energia" 

Spip se acerco y, jalando del cabello de Spirou, llamo su atención. La ardilla los miraba atemtamente, sus pequeños ojos podian reflejar diversión. 

-Ssspip... aah... ahora no...- Spirou seguia recibiendo el energico e impetuoso amor de Fantasio, ese loco no paraba por nada, como amante tendia a ser muy salvaje y al pelirrojo eso habia llegado a gustarle (despues de todo no habia tenido a otro amante que no fuera Fantasio). Pero el pequeño ruedor no se daria por vencido, queria aquello que estaba en poder de su amo. Tomo un poco de nieve y con las patitas delanteras se la puso en las mejillas, esta se derritio tan rapido que parecian lagimas escurriendo a medio camino hacia su barbilla. Spirou parecio salir de nuevo del trance de placer en que estaba sumido, vio algo recriminador a su querida mascota y despues jalo sus pantalones, le entrego una bolsa con avellanas. -¡Ten... aaaah!- el placer era demasiado para que pudiera notar que Spip en verdad le divertia esto. Cuando se dio cuenta, la ardilla de orejas largas ya habia salido corriendo. - ¡Podria jurar que él entiende! ¡Aaaah!- Enterro su rostro en la nieve, podia ver esas estrellas tan famosas bajo sus parpados.  
Cuando todo hubo acabado, Spirou y Fantasio estaban tendidos en la nieve, abrazados con ternura. 

-¿Te acuerdas de la Antartida?-Preguntó Fantasio mientras le acariciaba el cabello humedo a Spirou.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo habria sido ser la primera pareja en hacerlo ahí?

-¿Cómo podias pensar en esas cosas con el problema de un virus mortal en ese lugar?- le presiono la pecosa nariz con el dedo indice.-Ademas fue usted, señor Fantasio, quien nos metio en ese lío.

-No me mal interpretes, yo no pensaba en eso en el momento. Sólo es... Hay momentos en los que crei que moririamos y me lamentaba por no estar así, cómo ahora, juntos.- Fantasio cerro los ojos, podria ver la aurora boreal, a Spirou viendole anelante, aquel beso antes de separarse. - Debí ser diferente entonces, yo... no sabia que era esto, pero ahora puedo sentirlo. ¡Te amó, Spirou!

Spirou beso a Fantasio, se quedaron en ese beso tanto como quisieron. Despues se levantaron, descubriendo asombrados la impresion de su abrazo en la nieve. 

Despues recogieron su ropa humeda, tras vestirse se encaminaron al Castillo Champigna, se cambiarian de ropa y ayudarian al Conde con la cena.<

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, este relato a diferencia del resto no esta sitiado en los 50's y 60's, sino en un universo atemporal más cercano a nuestras ideas actuales, ademas aquí los protagonistas ya son adultos y llevan algunos años de relación.
> 
> Notas a parte, me he permitido poner detalles que por obvias razones no podian aparecer en Amino.


End file.
